Dead Kennedys
Dead Kennedys fue una controvertida banda estadounidense de hardcore punk, surgida en la década del 70. Historia Primera época: fines de los 70 En 1978, East Bay Ray (Raymond Pepperell Jr.) un joven enamorado del Rock and Roll y la música surf pone un anuncio buscando gente para formar un grupo. A éste responde Eric Boucher, conocido como Jello Biafra. Biafra que al volver de Londres estaba impresionado por el punk, decidió formar un grupo cuando vio un concierto de los Ramones en Denver. Ambos contactan con Klaus Flouride (Geoffrey Lyall), y 6025 (Carlos Cadona). En junio nacen los Dead Kennedys. Graban su primera maqueta con East Bay Ray a la guitarra, Biafra como cantante, Klaus como bajista y 6025 a la batería. Buscando un batería con más experiencia contactan con Ted (Bruce Slesinger), pasando 6025 a la segunda guitarra. Dan su primer concierto en un restaurante filipino Fab Mab, en el norte de San Francisco. A partir de enctonces comienzan a tocar regularmente, aunque, debido a lo provocativo de sus nombre (Los Kennedys Muertos), lo hacen muchas veces con otros nombres como The Sharks, The Creamsicles, Decay o The Pink Twinkies. En 1979 6025 abandona la banda, debido a diferencias musicales con Biafra. Graban California Über Alles, su primer single para Alternative Tentacles Records, la propia discográfica de Biafra. La canción es una feroz crítica al entonces gobernador ultra conservador de California Jerry Brown. El título de la canción hace referencia a la canción patriótica alemana "Das Lied der Deutschen", que fue adoptada como expresión de superioridad racial durante la Alemania Nazi. Durante el año, Biafra presenta su candidatura a la alcaldía de San Francisco con el objetivo de ridiculizar el proceso electoral. Su eslogan es “There’s always room for Jello” (“Siempre hay lugar para Jello”), y presenta entre otras propuestas que los ejecutivos y los banqueros vistiesen con trajes de payaso o que a los policías los eligiesen los vecinos de los barrios en los que patrullen. En el proceso recibe más de 6000 votos, quedando el cuarto de diez candidatos. Son invitados a una ceremonia de entrega de Bay Area Music Awards. Aparecen vestidos con camisas blancas con una “S” pintada con spray y corbatas negras (quedando así el símbolo del dólar: $) e interpretan una canción compuesta expresamente para esa ocasión: “Pull my strings”, en la que atacan a los empresarios de la música y a los artistas mainstream. No volvieron a ser invitados a la ceremonia, ni grabaron la canción en ningún álbum, pero incluyeron el tema en directo en el recopilatorio Give Me Convenience or Give Me Death (Alternative Tentacles, 1987). En 1980 Publican su segundo single, el antimilitarista Holiday in Cambodia, en el que cargan contra los Marines estadounidenses. Ese mismo año publican su primer LP, Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables. El LP incluye “California Über Alles” y “Holiday in Cambodia”, y le precede el single Kill the Poor, en el que Biafra ironiza con acabar con todos los pobres para conseguir una sociedad limpia. La canción es entendida por muchos de manera literal, así como “California Über Alles” (que se convirtió en una expresión muy usada por los jóvenes californianos de extrema derecha), lo que les empieza a acarrear sus primeros problemas y el ser tildados de fascistas. Sus conciertos son vigilados por fuerzas policiales y, a pesar de sus problemas, su popularidad se dispara dentro y fuera de Estados Unidos de América, llegando a ser disco de oro en el Reino Unido (llegó al número 33 de las listas de este país). En 1981 Ted abandona y es substituido por D.H. Peligro (Darren Henley). Con la nueva formación publican los singles Too Drunk to Fuck y Nazi Punks Fuck Off’, donde arremeten contra el uso de iconografía nazi por parte de los punks (hay muchas fotografías en las que se ve a Sid Vicious luciendo una camiseta con una esvástica). Parece ser que la canción lleva alguna alusión velada al grupo de punk escocés The Exploited. En una gira por el Reino Unido, Jello Biafra protagoniza una pelea con Wattie Buchan, líder de The Exploited. Biafra realizó unas declaraciones en las que dijo que “The Exploited y la Policía son lo mismo”, debido a los supuestos contactos y connivencia de The Exploited con el partido ultraderechista inglés National Front. La banda escocesa responde con dos temas: “I Hate You” (dedicada a Biafra) y “Fuck The U.S.A” (dedicada a Dead Kennedys). A finales del año publican el EP In God we trust, Inc (en el que incluyen el tema “Nazi Punks Fuck Off”). El disco contiene numerosos temas en los que se ataca a la derecha religiosa estadounidense. La canción “We’ve Got a Bigger Problem Now” es una versión de “California Über Alles” dedicada esta vez a Ronald Reagan. En esta época comienzan los roces entre Biafra y East Bay Ray cuando, según el primero, East presiona al resto del grupo para firmar un contrato con Polydor Records, una multinacional, a lo que Biafra se opone frontalmente, amenazando con dejar el grupo si sucede así. Durante la campaña electoral de 1981, Dead Kennedys organizan conciertos de protesta frente a actos tanto del Partido Republicano como del Demócrata. Los conciertos se realizaban bajo férreas medidas de seguridad, llegando a realizarse cargas policiales en muchos de ellos. En 1982 aparece Plastic Surgery Disasters, su segundo LP de estudio. El disco es una feroz crítica al “American way of life”, cargando contra la familia patriarcal, la televisión como forma de control social, la destrucción del medio ambiente, el imperialismo estadounidense y la derecha religiosa. Realizarán una gira de casi dos años por Estados Unidos de América, Canadá, Australia y diferentes países europeos. Hasta 1985 no aparece su siguiente álbum, Frankenchrist, que les enfrenta con el Parents Music Resource Center (PMRC), una organización para la defensa de la moral y las buenas costumbres y que contaba con estrechos vínculos con líderes diferentes organizaciones religiosas (como Jerry Falwell y Pat Robertson). El motivo fue la inclusión en el disco de un póster con la ilustración “Penis Landscape” (“El paisaje del pene”), obra del dibujante suizo H. R. Giger. Musicalmente es su disco más ecléctico y experimental, las canciones se ralentizan (incluyen menos cortes de lo habitual) y se introducen efectos electrónicos e instrumentos como trompetas, sintetizadores o un Bellzouki eléctrico. Lo que no cambia es la lengua afilada de Biafra, criticando abiertamente el establishment socio-político con temas como “Hellnation”, “Stars and Stripes of Corruption” o “MTV – Get Offf the Air”. 1986 es el año de su disolución, debida, fundamentalmente, a enfrentamientos entre Biafra y el resto de la banda (particularmente virulentos con East Bay Ray y Klaus Flouride). En febrero dan su último concierto. El PMRC contrata a un prestigioso bufete de abogados para demandar al grupo por de "distribución de material obscena para menores". La campaña contra los Dead Kennedys la lideran Tipper Gore y Susan Baker, junto a sus maridos Al Gore y James Baker, respectivamente, entonces miembros del Senado estadounidense. En junio de 1986 se celebra el juicio, y son condenados, cada uno, a un año de prisión y 2000 dólares de multa. Numerosas tiendas retiran Frankenchrist de sus estantes y la continuidad de Alternative Tentacles se ve seriamente amenazada. Durante el juicio aparece su último disco, Bedtime for Democracy, en el que dejan de lado los experimentos de Frankenchrist y vuelven a la velocidad que caracterizaba a sus primeros trabajos. El disco lo lanzan a modo de obtención de fondos para costear el juicio, y se pone en marcha una campaña en defensa de la libertad de expresión en la que reciben el apoyo de músicos como Frank Zappa, Crass y las bandas de Alternative Tentacles. En 1987 aparece la recopilación Give Me Convenience or Give Me Death, que contenía los temas inéditos “Pull my Strings” y una versión de “I Fought the Law”. Este año termina el proceso y son absueltos de todos los cargos. Juicios y Reuniones En el año 2000 la banda decidió reunirse de nuevo, aunque esta vez sin Jello Biafra, tras una serie de juicios por los derechos de la banda. La banda comenzó a tocar con Brandon Cruz como vocalista, sustituido en mayo de 2003 por Jeff Penalty. Miembros Miembros actuales: * Jeff Penalty: voz (2003- ) * East Bay Ray: guitarra (1978-1986, 2001- ) * Klaus Flouride: bajo (1978-1986, 2001- ) * D.H. Peligro: batería (1981-1986, 2001- ) Miembros anteriores * Jello Biafra: voz (1978-1986) * Brandon Cruz: voz (2001-2003) * 6025: batería (1978), segunda guitarra (1978-1979) * Ted : batería (1978-1981) Discografía Publicaron casi todos sus trabajos en su propia discográfica: Alternative Tentacles. Álbumes * Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables (1980). * Plastic Surgery Disasters (Alternative Tentacles, 1982). * A Skateboard Party (Alternative Tentacles/Starving Missile Records, 1983). Concierto de la gira europea de 1982. Grabado en Múnich, Alemania. * Frankenchrist (Alternative Tentacles, 1985). * Bedtime For Democracy (Alternative Tentacles, 1986). * Give Me Convenience or Give Me Death (Alternative Tentacles,1987). Recopilatorio. * Mutiny on the Bay (Manifiesto, 2001). Material en directo de la primera época de la banda (1980-1986). * Live at the Deaf Club (Manifiesto, 2004). Directo grabado en la sala Club of the Deaf el 3 de marzo de 1979. Singles y EP's * California Über Alles (Alternative Tentacles, 1979). * Holiday in Cambodia (Alternative Tentacles, 1980). * Kill The Poor (Alternative Tentacles, 1980). * In God We Trust Inc. (Alternative Tentacles, 1981). EP. * Too Drunk to Fuck (Alternative Tentacles, 1981). * Nazi Punks fuck off (Alternative Tentacles, 1981). * Bleed For Me (Alternative Tentacles, 1982). * Halloween (Alternative Tentacles, 1982). Vídeos * The Early Years Live (Alternative Tentacles, 1987). VHS. Reeditado en DVD por Decay Records. * The Lost Tapes (Decay, 2003). DVD. * Live at DMPO's on Broadway (Cherry Red, 2004). DVD. Enlaces externos *Página oficial de los Dead Kennedys En inglés. *Página sobre los Dead Kennedys En castellano. *Otra página oficial sobre los Dead Kennedys con canciones on line En inglés *Página sobre la discográfica Alternative Tentacles En inglés. Categoría:Dead Kennedys Categoría:Grupos culturales anarquistas bg:Дед Кенедис ca:Dead Kennedys cs:Dead Kennedys csb:Dead Kennedys cy:Dead Kennedys da:Dead Kennedys de:Dead Kennedys en:Dead Kennedys et:Dead Kennedys fi:Dead Kennedys fr:Dead Kennedys he:דד קנדיז hu:Dead Kennedys id:Dead Kennedys it:Dead Kennedys ja:デッド・ケネディーズ lt:Dead Kennedys nl:Dead Kennedys no:Dead Kennedys oc:Dead Kennedys pl:Dead Kennedys pt:Dead Kennedys ru:The Dead Kennedys simple:Dead Kennedys sk:Dead Kennedys sr:Ded Kenedis sv:Dead Kennedys tr:Dead Kennedys